


Alexithymia: Illustrations

by TheDarkOne121



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: My drawings for my fanfic; Alexithymia.





	1. The Sisters!

Mari: <https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/ARC-V-OC-Mari-Sakaki-780884643>

Kaiya: <https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/ARC-V-OC-Kaiya-782870087>

Nagi: <https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-OC-Nagi-786513877>

Hanako: <https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-OC-Hanako-787090285>


	2. Gomenasai, Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't seen this updated in a while, have ya? I decided before I start to work on the new chapter for "A Demon's Smile", I torture you guys some more with Hanako and Yuri art. Just for the record, my confidence in drawing digital art is slowly rising, but it's still low.

Hanako and Yuri: <https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Gomenasai-Yuri-758644366>

 

_How far can you lose somebody you love?_


	3. "Nee-Sama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An artwork of a scene from Chapter 10

<https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Alexithymia-Nee-Sama-761598441>

 

_ "Is everything you do worth it even though you lose someone you love along the way?" _

 


	4. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my little Darklings! Wow, it has been a while since I uploaded. I'm sorry about that, you guys, but my school has started up and I didn't get my school laptop for about a few weeks so not a lot of time for writing. Even when I finally did get my school laptop, school works has been taking up my time.
> 
> There's also the fact that I was making birthday fanart for some of my online friends. To my friends who I talk to on Archive of Our Own in the ARC V fandom, do you guys know how close your birthdays are to my other friends that are online on other websites? So, yeah, that has been taking up my time as well.
> 
> But I am working very hard to get the next chapter for "A Demon's Smile" to come out. So, to prove to you guys that I'm not dead, I left a little art for you guys down below.

<https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/If-Only-Alexithymia-766278207>

_" A part of her wonders what it would've been like if things were different... How would their lives be like if she were a normal five-year-old..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, time to get back into writing, and hope that the dull ache in my legs fades overnight. For anyone who's wondering, I just walked 6 miles for the Walk Against Cancer today. It was fun, despite encountering two mentally crazy people on the train ride home (don't worry, I wasn't alone, my Mom was with me and nothing bad happened, it was just a somewhat concerning and weird encounter). My legs are a little sore but I think it's something that will hopefully fade once I rest for the night. Thank you, everyone, for your patience.


	5. Kaiya's Ace Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I work on the new chapter for "A Demon's Smile", I've decided to let you guys take a look at Kaiya's ace monster! I'll be doing the other sisters' monsters when they appear.

<https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Mother-Nature-Water-Goddess-768638820>

Name:  _Mother Nature - Water Goddess_   
  
Card Type:  _Monster_   
  
Attribute:  _Aqua/XYZ/Effect_   
  
Rank:  _6_   
  
ATK/DEF:  _1000/980_   
  
Description:  _Can directly attack an opponent once XYZ summoned. Gains 1000 for every XYZ monster in the field._


	6. The Dimensional Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my little Darklings! I would just like to say sorry for not updating any of my ARC V stories in a while. It's mostly because of Kingdom Hearts 3. A long time ago, I came up with this cruel story idea and I wanted to write it but I wasn't very motivated back then (I didn't even have any fanfiction accounts) so I decided to just leave it alone.
> 
> But after years of not seeing any fanart or fanfiction about that idea and since Kingdom Hearts 3 was coming out so soon, I decided: "You know what? I'm known for doing ideas not a lot of people think about. Why stop now?"
> 
> And thus, I've been doing that story idea since the beginning of 2019, I believe.
> 
> But that doesn't mean I'm not doing my ARC V stories anymore! No siree. I'm just more focused on the Kingdom Hearts story at the moment. I will try to work on "A Demon's Smile" soon (since it's closest ARC V story to being done) as much as I can. But right now, my main focus is on the Kingdom Hearts story.
> 
> But here's a nice little art piece by me to let you guys know I'm alive!

[The Dimensional Sisters](https://www.deviantart.com/wanli8970/art/Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-The-Dimensional-Sisters-787095250)

_'The drabbles of four girls who all want the same thing; what's best for their little brothers..."_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alexithymia: Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157064) by [Eiidachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiidachan/pseuds/Eiidachan)




End file.
